memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star-Trek-Fan
thumb|3 Star Trek fans in -Uniformen. Ein Star-Trek-Fan oder auch Trekkie oder Trekker ist jemand der sich anhaltend und leidenschaftlich mit Star Trek beschäftigt. Der meist von Außenstehenden verwendete Begriff Trekkies findet dabei meist Anwendung bei sehr enthusiastischen Star-Trek-Fans, die auch in der Maske oder den Uniformen ihrer Vorbilder auftreten . Innerhalb der Fanzene gibt es einige, die sich eher die Bezeichnung Trekker geben, um sich von der anderen Gruppierung abzugrenzen und ihren gemäßigten Status zu unterstreichen. Prominente Star-Trek-Fans Unter den Millionen Star-Trek-Fans befinden sich auch diverse Schauspieler und Wissenschaftler. Einige davon spielten auch Gastrollen. Künstler & Entertainer * Filmemacher Quentin Tarantino ist Fan von Star Trek und besonders William Shatner. Seine Lieblingsepisode in und kann sich den Plot als Spielfilm vorstellen. Weiter findet Tarantino weniger gelungen weil er Benedict Cumberbatch als Khan Noonien Singh falsch besetzt fand. Episode 774 des Nerdist Podcast * Laut der Dokumentation The Seven Ages Of Elvis war Superstar Elvis Presley ein großer Star-Trek-Fan und gab einem seiner Pferde den Namen Star Trek. Bei den Dreharbeiten zu dem Film Liebling, lass das Lügen (1968) sprach er seinen Co-Star Celeste Yarnall auf deren Auftritt in der Serie an. Artikel: Elvis Presley revealed as Star Trek fan in new documentary auf The Scotsman.com, Artikel: The King’s Horses auf graceland.com * Schauspielerin Angelina Jolie gibt in einem Interview in The Daly Show von an, als Kind in Spock verliebt gewesen zu sein. [http://www.cc.com/video-clips/t6hmbn/the-daily-show-with-jon-stewart-angelina-jolie Growing up, Angelina Jolie had a crush on Spock.] bei Comedy Central * Schauspielerin Whoopi Goldberg war seit frühster Kindheit Fan von und spielte später in die Rolle von Guinan. * Fernsehproduzent Seth MacFarlane. * Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Hank Azaria spricht diverse Charaktere in der Zeichentrickserie Die Simpsons und bezeichnet sich selbst als Star-Trek-Geek. Artikel: A Conversation With Hank Azaria auf StarTalkRadio.com * Comedian, Autor und Schauspieler Stephen Fry bezeichnet sich selbst als hoffnungslosen und unheilbaren Trekkie. Artikel: Stephen Fry is an #incurabletrekkie auf storify.com. 2013 war er bei der Premiere von in London zugegen Artikel: Star Trek Into Darkness Premiere: Simon Pegg Describes His 'mad Night Out' With Benedict Cumberbatch auf independent.co.uk Wissenschaftler & Ingenieure * Physiker und Autor Stephen Hawking ist bekennender Star-Trek-Fan und erwähnt dies auch in seinen Veröffentlichungen. Er spielte eine holografische Version von sich selbst in . * thumb|''Samantha Cristoforetti'' an Bord der [[ISS]] Die erste italienische Astronautin Samantha Cristoforetti bezeichnet sich als Trekkie Podcast: Raumzeit 011 zum Thema Astronautenausbildung (Zeitindex: 3:45) auf raumzeit-podcast.de und fotografierte sich anlässlich des Todes von Leonard Nimoy mit einem Vulkanischer Gruß auf der ISS als diese Boston (Nimoys Geburtsort) überflog.Eintrag: Of all the souls I have encountered.. his was the most human auf flickr.com Bei der Ankunft einer eigens gefertigten Kaffeemaschine hat sie auf Twitter ein Foto von sich in Voyager-Uniform gepostet, auf den Frachter gezeigt und das dabei mit zwei Zitaten von Kathryn Janeway kommentiert. (Quelle fehlt/Twitter) * Astrophysiker und Leiter des Hayden Planetariums Neil deGrasse Tyson gab in verschiedenen Interviews an, ein Fan von zu sein. Artikel: Interview mit Neil deGrasse Tyson über Star Wars & Star Trek auf businessinsider.com. In seinem Podcast StarTalk interviewt Tyson Schauspieler, die Rollen in Star Trek hatten. * Astronom und Wissenschaftsblogger Phil Plait bezeichnet sich selbst als einen großen Star-Trek''-Dawg. Video: SciShow Quiz Show with Phil Plait: Sperm, Whales, and Sperm Whales (Zeitindex: 1:33) auf youtube.com Sonstige * US-Unternehmer und drittreichste Person der Welt Jeff Bezos ist Star-Trek-Fan und spielte in eine Statistenrolle.Jeff Bezos bei Twitter * Model Heidi Klum outete sich 2009 als Trekkie und war auch bei der Premiere von zugegen. Artikel: Stars im "Star Trek"-Fieber auf PromiFlash.de * Der Chef der umstrittenen US-Behörde NSA, Keith Alexander, ließ sich seinen Arbeitsplatz im Information Dominance Center wie die Brücke der Enterprise einrichten. Artikel: NSA-Chef spielte früher Captain Picard auf n24.de * Der König von Jordanien, Abdullah ibn al-Hussein, ist bekennender Star-Trek-Fan und spielte 1996 (damals noch Prinz) eine Statistenrolle in . Links und Verweise Quellenangaben Interne Links * Fandom Externe Links * bg:Треки en:Trekkie fr:Trekkie ja:トレッキー nl:Trekkie sv:Trekker Kategorie:Die Fans